


The Way You Are

by chynnawrites



Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Short Story, kinda drabble thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 09:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8573575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chynnawrites/pseuds/chynnawrites





	

I stood at the sink, washing dishes and singing. My hair was in a messy bun and I was wearing my favorite Star Wars t-shirt and pajama shorts. I danced around our kitchen, singing “I Love Rock ‘n Roll” and putting away dishes, almost jumping out of my skin when a pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist.  
“Well hello, iubită.” Sebastian crooned in my ear before kissing my neck.   
“You almost scared me.” I chuckled and swayed my hips against him.  
“Sorry. You just looked so beautiful like this.” He whispered and nibbled my ear as his hips swayed against mine.  
“Are you kidding? I look like a slob.” I scoffed and turned to face him, leaning against the counter and crossing my arms.  
“You don’t look like a slob. You’re being the you I fell in love with. The you that runs around in nerd t-shirts and shorts. The you that sings Queen songs at the top of her lungs. That’s the you I love the most.” He looked down at me and smiled, his blue eyes sparkling as “Just The Way You Are” started playing on my phone.  
“I love you too.” I whispered as he put his fingers under my chin. He kissed me gently before taking me in his arms and dancing with me in our kitchen. My head rested on his shoulder as he hummed and sang to me, his hands playing with the end of my hair.


End file.
